<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Segundo (Senjucest) by AuroraGemini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117065">Segundo (Senjucest)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini'>AuroraGemini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Por mais que insistisse em questionar sua autoridade, Hashirama sempre sabia domá-lo como um adestrador domaria um corcel selvagem.<br/>E Tobirama o enfrentou mais aquela vez apenas para se ver ser colocado novamente sob seu poder, novamente em segundo lugar.</p><p>[ HashiTobi | UN | Oneshot | Yaoi | Incesto | Senjucest | PWP | 18+ ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Segundo (Senjucest)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATENÇÃO!</p><p>Essa história contém:<br/>- Incesto!!!!!<br/>- Yaoi (relação sexual entre homens);<br/>- Um pouco de violência;<br/>- Descrição detalhada de atividades sexuais.</p><p>Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA!!!!!<br/>Se gosta, divirta-se…</p><p>*obs.: todos os personagens nesta história têm dezoito anos ou mais. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sobre a mesa, o chapéu de Hokage jazia.</p><p>O som do alaúde ecoava no ambiente, uma melodia suave. Do batente, Tobirama estudou as costas do irmão sentado na varanda, compenetrado em dedilhar as cordas, alheio às preocupações do mundo. O caçula soltou o ar pelo nariz, irritado.</p><p>Andou até o meio do quarto e, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo, incapaz de esconder sua raiva, falou:</p><p>— Pensei que tinha trabalho a fazer.</p><p>O som das cordas parou. Hashirama o olhou por cima do ombro, ainda segurando o instrumento.</p><p>— Tenho, porém estou relaxando um pouco. — explicou com bom humor e voltou a dedilhar.</p><p>— Relaxando um pouco… — Tobirama repetiu as palavras com desdém.</p><p>— Sim, sim…</p><p>— Você tem trabalho a entregar, não deveria estar relaxando. — comentou por cima da música, elevando o tom de voz. — Sabe que tem muitas decisões a tomar. Só hoje tivemos três frentes de ataque na fronteira, há o contrato com os senhores de terra que precisa ser—</p><p>— Alguém pode assiná-lo — o moreno respondeu enquanto parecia particularmente ocupado com um acorde.</p><p>Tobirama sentiu o corpo todo tensionar. A raiva pouco a pouco o preenchia como o líquido em um recipiente.</p><p>— Hashirama, há trabalho que só pode ser feito pelo próprio Hokage.</p><p>— O Hokage não quer trabalhar agora. — a resposta veio num tom jocoso, sem que ele parasse de tocar.</p><p>— Não seja idiota. — o tom de voz de Tobirama se elevou denunciando irritação crescente. — Há trabalho a fazer, uma vila para cuidar e você está se comportando como um adolescente, divertindo-se com um instrumento por puro lazer.</p><p>— Estou <em>ocupado</em> tocando, não pode ver? — Hashirama não levantou os olhos para o irmão, indiferente ao sermão que recebia. — Quero apenas conseguir aprender esta música antes de—</p><p>O som leve de passos se fez audível e, com um movimento impossivelmente rápido, Tobirama estava ao lado do irmão mais velho e lhe arrancava o instrumento das mãos, jogando-o longe logo em seguida. O objeto fez um som desafinado e dissonante ao chocar-se com uma das divisórias. Os cabelos de Hashirama se agitaram com a violência, uma expressão de choque se formou em seu rosto.</p><p>— Para de tocar esta porcaria! Você é o Hokage e deveria agir como um — o mais novo gritou, a ira se recrudescendo em si diante daquela expressão de imaturidade do irmão mais velho. — Não é a toa que questionam a sua liderança.</p><p>Ao terminar de falar, tinha a respiração entrecortada e as sobrancelhas duramente franzidas. Respirou algumas vezes. A expressão de Hashirama, estupefata, lentamente foi se suavizando, até que em seus lábios se formou um sorriso pretensioso e ele desviou os olhos, como se divertindo com aquilo.</p><p>— Eu estou falando sério. — o caçula reafirmou, o vinco ainda presente entre suas sobrancelhas. Sentia o coração disparado no peito. — Hoje na reunião do conselho—</p><p>— Tobi, Tobi… — Hashirama o interrompeu, levantando-se ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. — Você realmente está preocupado com o conselho… ?</p><p>Os lábios do caçula se crisparam, sua expressão se fechando mais. Hashirama era muito leviano.</p><p>— É claro que estou preocupado, eles estavam quest—</p><p>— … ou é <em>você </em>quem está questionando a minha liderança?</p><p>Simultâneo às palavras que partiam dos lábios de Hashirama, Tobirama sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado para trás com violência em direção à divisória, a expressão do irmão se fechando de súbito. Chocou-se contra a superfície, as costas batendo e o fazendo expelir o ar enquanto o antebraço do outro subia para próximo de seu pescoço e o empurrava com força.</p><p>Soltou um urro rouco, levantando a cabeça em seguida para afastar o pescoço da pressão, procurando livrar-se do sufocamento.</p><p>— <em>Argh…</em> O que está fazendo?! — questionou, voz falhando, ao erguer as mãos para tentar afastar o braço do outro.</p><p>— Tobirama.</p><p>O brilho nos olhos escuros era afiado como uma navalha e o fez diminuir a força com que tentava se livrar do aperto.</p><p>— Com quem você <em>pensa </em>que está falando? — Hashirama indagou pacientemente, aproximando o rosto do outro, olhos baixos. — Esqueceu-se de que eu sou o seu <em>nii-san</em>?</p><p>Tobirama forçou-se mais para trás na divisória, virando o rosto e procurando o ar. Algo parecido com arrependimento parecia começar a rastejar em seu interior, subindo da ponta de seus dedos em direção ao tronco.</p><p>Sem qualquer aviso, sentiu o braço que pressionava seu pescoço ceder e, tão logo se viu livre, a mão de Hashirama agarrou o tecido da <em>yukata </em>e ele deu um passo a frente, segurando-o pelo colarinho enquanto colava os corpos. Falou e seu hálito quente tocou o queixo de Tobirama, que virava a cabeça e apertava os dentes:</p><p>— Não questione a minha autoridade.</p><p>Foi quando sentiu os dedos do mais velho se fecharem em seus testículos por baixo da roupa, apertando-os ao mesmo tempo em que os massageava com certa violência.</p><p>Curvou-se sob ele, sobrepujado simultaneamente pelo prazer e pela humilhação. As mãos massagearam seus testículos com mais veemência, nublando seus pensamentos e minando sua capacidade de raciocinar com coerência.</p><p>Tobirama resfolegou, puxando o ar com dificuldade, deixando um gemido indesejado escapar do fundo de sua garganta. De olhos semicerrados viu que Hashirama o estudava com seriedade, absorvendo suas reações, e se odiou por seu corpo se entregar tão facilmente.</p><p>— Por que está me enfrentando? Não deveria ser meu braço-direito? <em>Hmm?</em> — Hashirama o indagou, inclinando de leve a cabeça. O cabelo escuro e liso balançou um pouco para o lado. — Já me bastam todos estes membros do conselho, não preciso do meu único irmão tentando sabotar meu posto de Hokage.</p><p>Falava com muita calma, nunca parando de mover os dedos. Tobirama queria falar, queria se defender, lutar contra aquelas acusações. Mas justo quando abriu a boca para tomar ar, Hashirama, vendo que sua ereção já ganhava corpo, passou a masturbá-lo com firmeza e ele nada conseguiu dizer.</p><p>O mais velho balançou a cabeça em uma negação, como que decepcionado. Sua mão subia e descia pelo comprimento do outro, sentindo-o tornar-se mais duro a cada movimento.</p><p>— Nosso pai reprovaria sua insolência.</p><p>Sobrepujado pelo <em>Shodaime, </em>Tobirama sentiu mal-estar ao ouvir a menção do patriarca dos Senju e sua confiança vacilou. Apertou os punhos num misto de raiva e arrependimento. Seu peito estava comprimido, arrependia-se de sequer ter ido até ali.</p><p>Hashirama sabia contornar a situação e domá-lo como um adestrador domaria um corcel selvagem.</p><p>Sentia sua respiração sair curta e entrecortada, completamente desestabilizado. A <em>yukata </em>estava aberta e caía de seu ombro, deixando-o completamente exposto, o rubor cobrindo sua pele clara. Tentava desviar os olhos: não queria olhar nos olhos de Hashirama, tampouco queria ver a mão que subia e descia em seu membro. Estava preso como um animal indefeso.</p><p>Já muito duro, sentiu Hashirama se afastar minimamente, soltando seu pênis rígido.</p><p>— Ajoelhe-se. — ele ordenou.</p><p>Ainda encostou-se à parede por um momento, tentando controlar a respiração. Ergueu os olhos carmesim apenas por um momento, encontrando os orbes escuros e afiados do irmão, e soube que não tinha a menor chance de questionar. Obedientemente, levou os joelhos ao chão, colocando-se frente ao outro.</p><p>Hashirama se moveu lentamente, como quem tem todo o tempo do mundo. Primeiro, desatou o nó que prendia sua túnica, deixando-a deslizar através dos ombros e braços, imponente como um rei. Depois, abriu o botão no cós da calça de algodão cru, e o tecido desceu para o chão e se empilhou sobre si mesmo. Estava completamente nu.</p><p>E completamente duro.</p><p>— Hashirama, eu— começou, mas interrompeu a si mesmo quando sentiu dedos se fecharem sobre seus cabelos, dando um tranco em seu corpo.</p><p>— Eu pedi para você falar? — ouviu-o indagar, e sob o puxão nos fios, apertou os dentes. — Apenas cale-se.</p><p>Calou-se. Foi mais um solavanco antes de sentir o aperto se amainar e um lento acariciar começar, um gesto afetuoso que bagunçava seus cabelos.</p><p>— Por que você precisa ser assim, Tobi? Tão… revoltado? — a mão percorria seus fios. — É realmente uma pena.</p><p>E dizendo isto, um meio sorriso se formou nos lábios do Senju mais velho. Empurrou a cabeça do mais novo em direção ao pênis rígido, e Tobirama abriu a boca em um gesto automático, sentindo o membro adentrá-la lentamente. Roçou a língua sobre a pele quente enquanto o volume ia preenchendo sua boca.</p><p>Começou a movimentar a cabeça devagar, umedecendo a pele, no começo deslizando pouco, mas ganhando fluidez conforme o membro ficava mais e mais úmido. Acima de si, aos poucos, começou a ouvir soltar baixos e roucos gemidos de satisfação.</p><p>A mão dele pressionava a parte de trás de sua cabeça, fazendo-o levá-lo mais adentro, encostando a glande ao fundo de sua garganta. Cada toque parecia fechar o músculo, dando-o ânsia, mas obrigou-se a respirar fundo pelo nariz e continuar. Agarrou a base do pênis e moveu a língua com firmeza.</p><p>Quando dedos se fecharam sobre seus fios em um misto de carinho e força, semicerrou os olhos e dedicou-se completamente à tarefa, deixando de lado sua resistência. Sentia os lábios deslizarem sobre a pele firme e quente, úmida de fluídos e saliva. Entrou em transe com aquele ritmo, sentindo latejar o próprio membro no meio das pernas, e levou uma mão até ele, começando a se masturbar enquanto continuava o movimento com a cabeça.</p><p>— Muito bom — ouviu o mais velho murmurar acima de si, sentindo aquele típico agitar no ventre ao agradá-lo. — Você é tão bom nisso, Tobi… — murmurou entre arquejos, forçando a cabeça mais próximo de sua pelve, ao ponto de Tobirama sentir os pêlos pubianos tocarem os lábios.</p><p>Era sufocante, mas de um jeito libidinoso e bom, que dava comichões em seu ventre.</p><p>Foram mais alguns movimentos em que língua e lábios deslizaram por cima do membro rijo, fazendo lambuzar queixo e rosto com a umidade. Depois de um tempo, Tobirama abriu os olhos vermelhos quando sentiu o puxão em seus cabelos aumentar.</p><p>— Olhe para mim.</p><p>Hashirama falou num grunhindo e o irmão mais novo sentiu sua cabeça ser puxada para trás de súbito, o falo saiu da boca com velocidade e ele ergueu os olhos a tempo de encontrar os do irmão, que agarrou o próprio pênis com urgência, apontando-o na direção de seus lábios entreabertos. Tobirama apenas teve tempo de piscar antes da ejaculação quente ir de encontro ao seu rosto, um jato espesso e branco que cobriu sua boca, queixo, respingando por todo o rosto.</p><p>Tossiu, sentindo o calor do líquido em seu rosto, e piscou algumas vezes. Sentia a garganta arder e o gosto emborrachado do sêmen quando passou a língua nos lábios. Hashirama estava ofegante acima de si e o estudava enquanto aspirava o ar pelo nariz, entorpecido pelo orgasmo. Sua expressão se suavizou de repente, um sorriso de satisfação aparecendo entre os fios de cabelo bagunçados que caiam à frente do rosto.</p><p>— Que bela cena — murmurou antes de passar a mão entre os cabelos brancos e bagunçados, fazendo um cafuné no irmão, soltando-os antes de passar a ajeitar as próprias madeixas.</p><p>Tobirama respirou fundo. Ainda ajoelhado, passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo o líquido viscoso e quente escorrer de seu queixo, pegajoso. Passou dedos e o antebraço na boca, tentando limpá-la como podia. A sensação pegajosa, porém, permaneceria ali, ele sabia. Olhou para o lado apenas para ver Hashirama dando passos de um lado para o outro e quando os olhares se cruzaram, ele tinha uma expressão divertida.</p><p>— Não pense que acabamos. — falou ao se aproximar outra vez. Colocou-se a frente de Tobirama, ainda no chão. — Ainda quero lidar com isso aqui.</p><p>Ao falar, estendeu o pé de maneira a encostá-lo no membro duro do irmão. Acariciou-o em uma provocação debochada, arrancando um grunhindo frustrado de Tobirama.</p><p>— O que vai fazer? — perguntou com olhos estreitos, arisco e irritado. Os movimentos circulares do pé de Hashirama sobre seus testículos eram a típica provocação idiota que ele costumava fazer com seu humor decadente, e ele empurrou a perna do outro. — Pare com isso.</p><p>— Tobi, não seja tão bravo. — Hashirama falou com falsa afetação. Tinha o próprio pênis na mão e se masturbava lentamente, e Tobirama notou com assombro que ele já estava parcialmente duro outra vez. Estendeu a outra mão. — Levante-se.</p><p>O mais novo apenas aspirou e obedeceu, aceitando a ajuda. Estava parado e nu no meio do cômodo quando sentiu o irmão, que ainda se tocava, aproximar-se por trás, passando a mão livre em seu pescoço, lambendo sua orelha. Podia sentir a pressão do pênis contra suas costas.</p><p>— Vou colocá-lo no seu devido lugar. — foi o que ele sussurrou antes de parar de tocar a si mesmo e agarrar o pênis de Tobirama, começando a masturbá-lo com rapidez e intensidade.</p><p>O Senju mais novo grunhiu, lançou a cabeça para trás. Hashirama mordia e chupava seu pescoço enquanto subia e descia a mão por seu membros com tamanha rapidez que o deixava insano. Fechou os olhos e gemeu rouco. Poderia gozar ali mesmo, nas mão do <em>Shodaime</em>, sentindo a rigidez do pênis contra suas costas. Mas o mais velho tinha outros planos.</p><p>Parou com a mão próximo à glande, onde com o polegar passou a acariciar a fenda lentamente, em círculos. Mordiscando uma última vez a pele clara do outro, ciente das marcas que deixaria ali, falou:</p><p>— Quero que se apoie na mesa para mim.</p><p>Tobirama abriu os olhos, fitou o móvel. O chapéu de Hokage estava lá, intacto, imóvel. Sentindo seu ventre se comprimir, andou passo ante passo até o objeto, sem reclamar.</p><p>Apoiou as mãos na beirada da mesa de mogno, dedos apertando firmemente a borda envernizada. Diante de si, o chapéu triangular parecia observá-lo em uma provocação silenciosa. Olhos carmesim estudaram o símbolo do senhor do fogo, estreitando-se ao sentir o irmão se aproximar, segurando-o pelo quadril. Soltou o ar que não percebeu que segurava ao sentir a glande do irmão roçar a entrada do orifício anal.</p><p>— Um dia, Tobi, você o terá — Hashirama falou ao notá-lo estudar o adereço oficial. Tobirama sentiu a mão quente e grande tocá-lo na nuca com firmeza e descer, acariciando suas costas nuas lenta e prazerosamente, descendo até a lombar. — … mas não agora. Em tempo, você será o <em>Nidaime.</em></p><p>O Hokage falava pacientemente, sua voz parecendo preencher o ambiente e os ouvidos de Tobirama. O irmão mais novo suspirou, apertando mais a borda, fechando os olhos em um gesto derrotado, abaixou a cabeça sentindo a própria respiração conta o tampo.</p><p>— Apenas faça isso logo. — murmurou, sentindo as mãos que passeavam por suas costas.</p><p>Ouviu-o soltar um riso de escárnio e mãos se fecharam em torno de sua cintura, segurando-o com força e destreza. Foi apenas o tempo de inalar uma última vez antes de sentir o pênis de Hashirama penetrá-lo em um movimento certeiro e fluído, colocando-se para dentro de uma só vez.</p><p>Ele arfou, tentou afundar os dedos na madeira, em vão. Atrás de si, sabia que Hashirama estava sorrindo. Ele sempre sorria.</p><p>O membro de Hashirama o preenchia por completo. Era enorme, imponente e viril como o próprio homem, obrigando-o a abrir as pernas para ajeitar-se e não se desequilibrasse ao recebê-lo. Sentia-se completamente exposto, tomado, ao mesmo tempo em que satisfeito em seu subconsciente. Rangeu os dentes sentindo desprezo por si mesmo, por no fundo sentir aquele prazer ao ser dominado.</p><p>Ainda tremia quando o sentiu se curvar atrás de si, aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido. O contato do abdômen contra sua costas era quente e ele sentiu cócegas quando os fios do <em>Shodaime</em> tocaram seus ombros.</p><p>— Sua impaciência é o seu maior defeito… — sussurrou o mais velho, fazendo subir um calafrio por sua espinha.</p><p>Tobirama aspirou o ar para responder, mas não houve tempo: antes que qualquer som pudesse sair de sua garganta, o irmão havia se reerguido e espalmado a mão em suas costas, começando um movimento com força e desprovido de qualquer hesitação. O mais novo gemeu rouco contra o tampo, acometido pela dor mista de prazer da penetração súbita.</p><p>Enquanto sentia os dedos Hashirama apertarem os músculos de suas costas, sabia que a força deixaria marcas em sua pele alva. A pressão na espinha era intensa, mas nada perto daqueles movimentos que o varavam da entrada até a próstata, chocando-se com o fundo impiedosamente. Cada vez que avançava, o quadril do moreno se chocava com suas nádegas e o fazia se mover para a frente, apertando seu corpo contra a mesa. Tobirama gemeu sôfrego, olhos estreitos de prazer, dedos inutilmente tentando se agarrar ao tampo liso da mesa.</p><p>Quando sentiu as mãos de Hashirama descerem para eu quadril, aspirou o ar, preparando-se para o que estava por vir. O mais velho apoiou as mãos sobre as bandas e as puxou para fora, abrindo-o mais para seus movimentos, fazendo seu orifício arder e o atrito da pele com pele se tornar mais intenso.</p><p>— É assim que você gosta, não é? — Hashirama indagou entre a respiração acelerada, sem diminuir os ritmos do movimento, investindo impiedosamente. — … Você sempre precisou que eu fosse duro com você. — comentou, e o futuro <em>Nidaime </em>sabia que ele tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.</p><p>A glande se chocou com sua próstata mais uma vez e ele gemeu rouco, sentindo o corpo todo quente, acometido por uma sensação de prazer crescente a cada estocada realizada pelo irmão. Choramingou contra o tampo, sentindo-o vará-lo com os movimentos. A mão de Hashirama fechou-se sobre sua nuca como em resposta e subiu, embrenhando-se com cabelos brancos e bagunçados, puxando os fios bem próximo da raiz, obrigando-o a arquear as costas.</p><p>— Hashirama — ele gemeu, fechou os dedos mais uma vez na borda, costas duramente tensionadas com a postura arqueada.</p><p>— <em>Hmm? </em>— ouviu-o indagar, realizava investidas longas e muito fundas.</p><p>Com os olhos estreitos e marejados, fitou o chapéu sobre a mesa. Sentia-se entorpecido pelo prazer, prestes a alcançar o ápice, pernas formigando, abdômen comprimido.</p><p>— Me desculpe… <em>ah </em>— sibilou enquanto sentia a glande de Hashirama açoitá-lo mais uma vez. — Me desculpe por… questioná-lo — falou por fim em um sussurro sôfrego que emendou num gemido de prazer do fundo de sua garganta.</p><p> Hashirama soltou seus cabelos e ele abaixou a cabeça na mesa num ímpeto, sentiu o choque do orgasmo varrer seu corpo com violência, pernas tremendo ao sentir a descarga elétrica do prazer, comprimido e soltando todos os seus músculos em espasmos involuntários. Sentiu o sêmen vazar e escorrer quente por sua coxa nua, pingando no joelho e pés. Atrás de si, entre o torpor abafado do clímax, ouviu o irmão mais velho rir gostosamente e, segurando-o no quadril antes de estocá-lo mais alguma vezes, alcançou ele mesmo o orgasmo em seguida.</p><p>Apertou os dentes involuntariamente, comprimindo o corpo contra a mesa. Após a morte de Itama e Kawarama havia se agarrado ao único irmão vivo com desespero, criando uma relação de doentia dependência. Em tudo o seguia, imitava, acompanhava. Tornou-se seu maior seguidor e fiel escudeiro, inconscientemente obedecendo todas as suas ordens, acatando todas suas decisões, buscando sua aprovação, cedendo às suas críticas e correções.</p><p>Não soube dizer quando deixou-se conquistar de uma vez por todas. Quando deu por si, tornara-se completamente resignado ao irmão, dócil. Para todos os outros era arrogante, estoico, indiferente, mas com Hashirama, não. Mesmo após adulto, via-se invariavelmente buscando sua aprovação e temendo-o, e, naquele momento, sentiu-se estúpido, fraco. Havia mais uma vez tentado enfrentá-lo, questionado sua autoridade, apenas para se ver ser colocado novamente sob seu poder, novamente em segundo lugar.</p><p>Sentia o corpo todo trêmulo.</p><p>Estavam cobertos de suor e ofegantes. Hashirama tinha um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios, estudava as costas nuas abaixo de si, as marcas que havia deixado na pele tão clara.</p><p>— Está perdoado, Tobi. — falou entre arquejos, alisando uma última vez os músculos perfeitamente definidos, colocando-se para fora do outro ao dar um passo para trás e Tobirama se ergueu, ainda entorpecido. O moreno passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos, colocando-os para trás. — Apenas não faça mais isso. — falou, e mesmo em seu semblante sereno, olhos castanhos brilharam com algo que era como uma ameaça velada.</p><p>Tobirama baixou o olhar, concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Pegou a <em>yukata </em>azul do chão, sentindo os olhos escuros do irmão sobre si, vestiu-a e amarrou-a na cintura em silêncio.</p><p>Não soube dizer o que fazia com mais intensidade: odiar a si mesmo ou amar o irmão.</p><p>Sem dizer mais nada, incapaz de encarar o Senju mais velho após aquela clara demonstração de dominação, deslizou através do ambiente, passando pelo móvel de mogno antes de sair.</p><p>Sobre a mesa, o chapéu de Hokage jazia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>